


five minutes, Sakamoto.

by thewritingbarista



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Slight pining, Smut, Unbeta'd, lmao you know how we do it, petition for slutty Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingbarista/pseuds/thewritingbarista
Summary: Ryuji doesn't want to masturbate to his best friend, but spoilers- he does. In the boy's bathroom.





	five minutes, Sakamoto.

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the fandom.

If Ryuji was told he only had one day to live, the one place he would go to would be Shujin Academy.

In Shujin Academy, one school day felt like ten light years; no matter how many times Ryuji's eyes averted towards the clock sitting over the exit, it felt like the hands refused to move any slower than they were. He was drowning in the teacher's monotone lecture, their words tainted with no interest at all in properly teaching the reading. 

The side of his face lay on the desk, hands slouching by his waist limply. He let out a groan, unable to focus. Sleep was not his best friend, and he had forgotten breakfast was one of the meals of the day. He closed his eyes, mind dozing off. There were, after all, better things to think about. 

 _Like.._ His mind pondered for a moment. His persona, infiltrating more Palaces-

_Akira._

Ryuji whipped his head up. His desk trembled under the loss of weight. He managed not to get called out, but instead received a nasty glare as a warning from the teacher. Ryuji scoffed under his breath, cheeks flushing blush red. The past few days, he couldn't get the quiet, black haired boy out of his mind. 

He glanced down, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable and tight pain in the lower half of his body. To his dismay, a large tent was displayed over his crotch area. Of course, only Ryuji would get a boner in the middle of class; it was pretty bad, too. It refused to go away, and he cursed himself, the urging sensation pleading him to touch himself. Adjusting his feet was difficult in the position he was in; just moving made his hard boner throb. It was getting harder for Ryuji to contain his voice, letting out quiet grunts. His hips felt like they were about to melt.

To _think,_ he thought,  _to be caught thinking of Akira during class._ A wave a guilt washed over him, making him punch himself in the gut for thinking so lewdly of his teammate.

He then sighed, running fingers through blonde, spiky hair. He raised his hand. "Sensei, may I- er.. excuse myself?" The teacher's back turned. Their stern face tightened at Ryuji's question, but only answered with a grunt, nodding their head toward the door.

"Five minutes, Sakamoto." Their gaze wavered a second longer on Ryuji before returning to their lesson. Ryuji sprinted out, almost letting out a cry of pain at how it almost felt like he was running over nails. His bulge was throbbing painfully, desperate to be touched. The clock overhead the door whizzed past his eyesight as he dashed out to the boy's bathroom, limping.

* * *

 

" _Shit!_ _"_ Ryuji cursed, slamming the stall door shut. It refused to budge after, so he payed no mind.  " _Holy shit, what the hell-"_ He uttered a breathy moan as his shaking fingers unzipped his pants, his erect member springing out. "Nghh..!" His eyes were screwed tight. _This is Akira's effin' fault. Dammit._ Ryuji's back leaned on the side of the stall, head lowered. His hand trembled around his cock, not daring to make a move.

 _Okay, think of something. Whatever. Just get rid of this and get back to class. You only have five minutes, after all._ The reminders stabbed Ryuji in the back of his head, and he groaned, breathing heavily. His thoughts were racing as fast as his heart; he couldn't think straight. 

 _Alright, there's a girl next to you,_ He began, moving his hand up and down slowly. Her delicate fingers would lace around Ryuji's cock, squeezing the base teasingly. Ryuji imitated the motion, biting his lip in an attempt to keep his throaty voice down.  _Good. She's average height. Big boobs. Pretty hair and eyes. Has a nice laugh. Beautiful legs._

_Black hair, spectacles that are too big for her, a glint of mystery in her eyes, quiet, and long fingers. Carries a bookbag with a small cat-_

This was going too south too fast for Ryuji. No way was he thinking what his brain was. He maintained a steady pace with his hand, cock still straining against his stomach. Uneven breathing filled the small bathroom stall as Ryuji frantically pumped his cock in a rush. Something inside him was still dissatisfied; his thoughts weren't working. The current image in his head wasn't enough. He groaned in frustration, eyes still shut. He threw his head back, hitting the wall.

Panting hard, Ryuji sped up his hand, pumping his cock faster. His lips parted slowly, opening an eye. "A..A-" His mind wavered dangerously over the edge. He  _really_ needed to hurry up before five minutes were over.

He whispered faintly, "Akira."

An accident. To his terror at being caught in his own trap of feelings, he mentally slapped himself, closing his mouth and biting his lip again. But it didn't budge, the word  _Akira -_ the  _leader_ of the Phantom Thieves-kept throbbing in his head,  _tempting_ him. Teasing him cruelly.

That got his imagination back up and running. Just hearing Akira's name being spoken out loud did things to Ryuji. It shook him to his core, made his heart thump painfully. He thought of the things he could do to Akira, or what  _Akira_ would do to him. It made him shudder, and his knees felt like they were about to give out. He slid down on his back from the wall to the ground, knees up and hips slightly lifted. Pretty soon, Ryuji was moaning his name over and over again, touching himself. His pants were still fully on, only the zipper revealing his thick erection. 

His hand felt slick from the pre cum oozing from his tip. Ryuji imagined it was Akira's hand. His long, bony fingers edged with callouses and scratches from past fights and grasping weapons. The hand that assured him in time of failure and depression, the one always patting his back in congratulations and praise, or just there for him as a  _friend._

That was right. Akira was the only close friend he had acquainted himself with ever since going to Shujin. It pained him and made his heart twist at the thought of Akira leaving.

Soon enough, the girl next to Ryuji was nothing more than a mere grazed thought. It was Akira, with his mysterious and quiet aura. The leader of the Phantom Thieves with his calm but assertive manner. His beautiful upper body exposed, and Ryuji could only imagine his abs, his long torso and exposed neck-

 _Are you close?_ Akira's seductive voice whispered into Ryuij's ear, barely audible over his breathy moans.  _Come for me, Ryuji._

Ryuji's hand moved furiously, panting hard. His hips rolled into his hand effortlessly, greedy for more friction. Every stroke was excruciating for Ryuji; it felt like the bonds he and Akira had worked on establishing were being ripped to shreds, that Ryuji could never look him in the eye again as an ally. He was terrified what Akira would think if he saw him like this; a writhing horny mess _because of him_. He hated imagining that lewd face on Akira, his hand wrapped around Ryuji's cock and pressing on his slit teasingly. He was his  _friend. A comrade on the field._

But it never felt so damn good. 

Ryuji massaged his balls while still pumping himself, letting out small noises of despair at the pleasure. His fingers curled under the testicles, and Ryuji imagined they weren't his.

"Aghh.. mmf, right there,  _Akira,_ " He moaned, chasing his climax to the end. The arousal pent up inside him was rampant, about to burst. "I'm so close, holy shit.."

Ryuji's hand rose up to his mouth, and felt blood running down his arm. His teeth had grazed skin, biting in so deeply they cut through. His hand made squirting noises as the pre cum kept running steadily out of his slit. He was practically gagging himself so he wouldn't scream.

 _Come for me,_ Akira repeated, licking his lips.  _Ryuji._ That drove Ryuji off the cliff. It was too much.

He bit down even harder on his hand, back arching as hot seed spilled over his uniform. His hips rose, thrusting into his hand quickly. His eyes were shut tight again, jerking himself through his hard orgasm. "Fuuck," He moaned, " _Fuuuuck."_

Still high on his climax, Ryuji glanced down at himself, heart sinking at the thought of having to clean up his mess. He could only pray nobody heard over him, especially with his godlike chanting of a certain someone.

 _I'm fucked,_ Ryuji thought. He clenched his fist, feeling his own release drying on his hand.

  _I may have done something bad._ His head rested on the wall in defeat, sighing. He lay there for a while, unmoving as he contemplated his thoughts and poked at a few ways he could get around the problem he threw himself in. He still felt sticky and lewd after his session, but that could wait.

* * *

 

"Sakamoto," The teacher glared at him in irritation, "that was more than five minutes." 

Ryuji shrugged. Being late was the last thing on his mind as he sauntered back to his seat, leaning back into his chair again. 

The matter could be dealt with later.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY can i not write smut more than 1k words? i've seen people do it before and i //envy// them so much and it's so well written. not very satisfied with this :/


End file.
